Meta Knight
Meta Knight is een van de belangrijkste figuren in de Kirby-serie, hij komt voor in bijna alle games en Kirby Right Back at Ya. Hij heeft een heel leger onderdanen genaamd naar hem, de Meta Knights. Ook is hij de leider over zijn battleship de Halberd. 'Uiterlijk' Meta Knight draagt altijd een grijs masker, dat zijn voorkant helemaal bedekt. hij draag een cape genaamd de Dimensional Cape, die in vleermuisvleugels kunnen veranderen. Hij heeft een gouden zwaard, genaamd Galaxia. Als hij verslagen is in sommige games, breekt zijn masker, en kun je net 2 seconden z'n gezicht zien, die lijkt op een blauwe versie van Kirby. hij lijkt dus van Kirby (soort) te zijn. thumb|84px|Meta Knight zonder zijn masker in Kirby Super Star 'Persoonlijkheid' Meta Knight wordt redelijk vaak bevochten, maar toch is hij niet echt een slechterik. In Kirby's Adventure, zijn eerste game, biedt hij Kirby een Invisible Candy aan in sommige levels. In Kirby Super Star bedreigt hij Dream Land met de Halberd, omdat hij luiheid verafschuwt. In Kirby Squeak Squad probeert hij Kirby te redden door Kirby een schatkist te ontfutselen waar Dark Nebula inzit, hoewel Kirby denkt dat zijn cake erin zit. In Kirby's Epic Yarn ziet Meta Knight dat de wereld van wol aan het worden is,en wil hij het stoppen, tot hij van wol word gemaakt door Yin-Yarn. In Kirby Planet Robobot word hij bewonderd door Susie en gemetalliseerd door Star Dream als Mecha Knight. ook blijkt hij eerlijk, want hjj biedt altijd Kirby een zwaard aan, dat hem in Sword Kirby veranderd. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In de anime speelt Meta Knight een redelijk kleine rol. Hij verschijnt in bijna alle afleveringen, maar meestal alleen maar om duidelijk te maken welke Copy Ability Kirby heeft gekregen als hij een nieuwe heeft. In sommige afleveringen speelt hij wel een belangrijke rol. Hij woont in Dream Land en gehoorzaamt King Dedede, maar dat alleen omdat hij Kirby's komst afwachtte en Kirby probeert te trainen. In Kirby's Duel Role daagt hij Kirby uit voor een duel met een zwaard volgens bevelen van King Dedede. Zodra Dedede het monster Bugzzy koopt om met Kirby te vechten geeft Meta Knight Kirby de opdracht om het zwaard op te zuigen die hij aan hem gaf, waardoor hij transformeert in Sword Kirby. Daarna schopt hij zo hard tegen Dedede's limousine dat hij en Escargoon achteruit rijden en keihard tegen een rots aanknallen. Hij had ook de kwaadaardig geworden vader van Knuckle Joe vermoord vanwege zijn verraad, maar Knuckle Joe dacht dat zijn vader onschuldig was. Ook dacht Sirica dat hij zijn zwaard Galaxia van haar moeder had gestolen, maar ook dat was niet het geval. In deze serie zijn Sword en Blade Knight zijn knechten, maar zij waren daarvoor bandieten, en toen ze Meta Knight probeerde aan te vallen viel een monster aan die werd gestopt door Meta Knight, waardoor ze eeuwige trouw aan hem beloofden. 'Verschijningen ' * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Pinball Land * Kirby's Avalanche * Kirby Super Star * Kirby Super Star Stacker * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby's Air RideKirby's Air Ride * Kirby and the Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Canvas Curse * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Kirby: Super Star Ultra * Kirby: Epic Yarn * Kirby: Mass Attack * Kirby,s Adventure Wii * Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition * Kirby: Triple Deluxe (als een Stone transformatie) * Kirby: Planet Robobot Andere Media: * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! de:Meta-Knight en:Meta Knight es:Meta Knight fr:Meta Knight it:Meta Knight ja:メタナイト pl:Meta Knight ru:Мета Рыцарь zh:梅塔骑士